


Gimme, Gimme

by apae (deadlynightshade)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith Week 2020, Coming Untouched, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Keith (Voltron), Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), a hint of biting, handjob, one (1) single spank, with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynightshade/pseuds/apae
Summary: Lance inherits a family heirloom and decides to have some fun with it.Written for Bottom Keith Week 2020, Day 1Prompt: Mirror Sex
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 208





	Gimme, Gimme

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Inspiration got me good this time, so here is a little something that I initially started to write as a twitter thread while tipsy and then became... this :-P  
> I've had a very hard time writing in the last two months so I'm happy to be finally posting something, even if it's barely edited because frankly, I'm tired. I'm actually still working on the Bottom Lance Week prompts lol but I couldn't say no to our boys having some good old mirror sex when I saw the prompts hehehe  
> I may write a part two for this, since I already have a rough draft of a lil something for Bottom Lance Week that may or may not involve a mirror ;-) but who knows when I'll be back with other ~words~ haha  
> Also, title comes from Britney's amazing song, which Miley Cyrus covered just??? wonderfully??? and it's on youtube. Give it a listen if you want to vibe!  
> Anyway, have a great week you wonderful internet people and I hope you enjoy this!

“You can open your eyes now, babe.”

Lance’s voice is low and gentle, but it carries that firmness and authority that never fails to make Keith’s veins ignite with desire and utter need to _please_.

Unable to repress the shiver that runs through his back at the words whispered in his ear, Keith lifts his head and opens his eyes, automatically being drawn to Lance’s dark ones in the mirror.

And what a mirror it is.

It’s tall and wide, with a dark wood frame that’s shaped like waves, its roundish and pointy ends carefully crafted by the expert hands of Lance’s grand-grand-grandmother. It’s an important family heirloom that was gifted to Lance and Keith once they announced that they would be finally moving in together, after dancing around each other for a long, long time.

_“I can’t wait to put it in our room,” had said Lance that night, comfortably settled in Keith’s embrace._

_“Yeah? I was thinkin’ ‘bout the short wall in the livin’ room, actually,” had shared Keith._

_“And lose the opportunity of watching you get wrecked whenever you want to take it from behind? Not a chance, babe.”_

So here they are - Lance has decided to inaugurate the mirror by settling it right in front of their new bed and tying Keith up with pretty red ropes for what he calls an appropriate celebration.

“Don’t look at me, sweetheart.” A hand grips Keith’s chin and forces him to look down. “Focus on the wonderful sight you make, sitting all prettily in front of me. Just take it in.”

And what an impressive sight it is, indeed.

He’s kneeling on the edge of the bed with his ankles tied to his thighs and his legs obscenely spread open. Lance’s big hands start roaming on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, lightly teasing him and forcing him to look at his thick cock, which is standing proudly to attention, all red shades and long veins.

Lance has also tied up his arms, has crossed and trapped them behind his back to make Keith arch beautifully – his muscled chest and perky nipples are perfectly encircled by the red ropes, his biceps straining when he struggles against the restraints, abdomen clenching with the subtle movement of his hips.

He never thought he would appreciate his own body as much as he does now. The vulnerability he sees in the mirror in the form of white and scarred skin is downright hypnotizing and seeing Lance’s arms wrapped all around him is both a comforting and arousing sight to boot.

“Look at you, all gorgeously spread out for me. All the sheer strength and power radiating from your body, and yet you want me to tie you up, force you down and take whatever I give you, hm?”

A hand wraps around his throat and squeezes lightly, fingers tightening on his jaw. “Look at me, kitten.”

He meets Lance’s hard gaze and his eyes flutter from the intense lust swimming behind those brown eyes. “I want you to keep your eyes on yourself the whole time. We’re going to go slow tonight, so I don’t want to hear a sound from you. I want you to savour it. Got it?”

Keith nods, feeling his cock throbbing from the dominating tone of Lance’s voice alone. He wants to be good, so good for Lance.

There is a shuffling movement behind him from Lance settling himself on his knees and laying his chin on Keith’s shoulder, front flush to his back. The texture of his clothes is rough against Keith’s sensitive skin, but oh so welcome.

Keith is so turned on at this point that even watching Lance’s fingers squeeze the lube bottle to lube his hand up is a provocative sight that makes him bite his lip, already wishing for Lance to hurry up. When his boyfriend catches his gaze he simply smirks devilishly.

The sight of Lance’s long, lean arm reaching down is a good premise as it is and coupled with his left hand circling a nipple, Keith sighs as he feels himself beginning to fall under that familiar, comfortable foggy state.

Lance starts by simply trailing his slick fingers all along Keith’s cock, teasing him by alternating delicate movements to small flicks. As the touch grows quicker and bolder – a thumb rubbing on his slit, nails gently scratching under his head, a light pressure against his balls - Keith can’t help but squirm, eyes glued on the scene.

Lance hums, clearly satisfied by his responsiveness. His breath tickles Keith’s increasingly overheating skin when he whispers, “My good boy, looking so pretty for me, yeah? Watch your face now, I want you to see what I see when I touch you.”

Next thing he knows, Lance’s fingers wrap tightly around the head of his cock, squeezing teasingly. Keith struggles to keep his eyes open, but he wills himself to watch as his face gets redder and redder, as his mouth slightly opens. He takes a deep breath, just as Lance starts to stroke him, slowly, very slowly. He matches that rhythm with the tantalizing rubbing on his nipple.

As always, Lance’s hands are warm and firm. There are callouses on some of his fingers and the rough feeling of them makes Keith bite his lip to repress a small whimper, especially when Lance flicks his wrist and they drag on his head just right.

His gaze turns to Lance’s eyes for a second and the look of absolute adoration mixed with desire is too hot, too much for Keith to handle. He lets out another shaking breath, meeting his own eyes again in the mirror.

“Good, kitten, you’re being so good. Do you like what you see? What I see?”

Keith considers his lidded eyes and red cheeks, then nods. “Yes,” he says, voice low and rough just like he knows Lance likes it. “I do.”

Then, Lance hums again and starts to mouth at the skin of his shoulder. Keith relishes in the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips sucking and kissing and can’t really blame him for wanting to leave a few marks. He _does_ look good enough to eat, and watching Lance tease the blooming bruises with his teeth, before gently biting on them - it’s another nice sight.

The pace of Lance’s right hand stroking his cock doesn’t relent, but it doesn’t quicken either. He continues with the same rhythm and the same moves: a slow upstroke, a gentle squeeze on the head, a flick of his wrist, an even slower downstroke, fingers teasing his balls, and repeat. The other hand is still playing with Keith’s left nipple, alternating from slow circles, to rubbing, to pinching.

He doesn’t know how much time Lance spends playing with his cock, but Keith feels himself journeying closer and closer to his orgasm with every swipe of Lance’s talented finger, with every scratch of his callouses, with every whisper in his ear.

“Fuck, baby, you’re leaking so prettily for me. I can feel you twitching in my hand,” coos Lance, mouthing at his neck. Their eyes meet in the mirror and Lance smirks, then squeezes the tip of his dick with purpose. Keith has to bite his lip hard to stop a moan from coming out.

“Wow, kitten, look at yourself. You’re blushing _everywhere_. So cute, so hot for me- are you getting closer?”

“Yes,” he breathes, eyes slipping closed for a second at the feeling of Lance’s hand pinching his nipple roughly, coupled with the other hand squeezing his balls. “I’m- Yes.”

“Hm?” Lance bites on a mark he carefully left on his neck, making him shudder. His hand resumes the slow stroking of Keith’s cock, and Keith watches almost transfixed how some pre-come drips on Lance’s dark fingers. “Do you want to come, kitten? Have you been good enough to deserve it, I wonder?”

Keith’s face burns with both shame and arousal – an all familiar vicious cycle of pleasure igniting his veins. He really does want to come, and the thought of not being good enough for his boyfriend is just- devastating. Lance is right, as well, because he _is_ blushing everywhere: his cheeks are so, so red, and the colour has spread to his neck and shoulders, as well as his upper chest, and he does somehow look cute – except for the fact that his cock is obscenely red as well, hard as a rock and practically ready to explode among Lance’s fingers.

“Please, Lance, I- I’ve been good, haven’t let out a sound, j’st like you wanted,” he chokes out, watching in the mirror how his begging with a shaky voice makes Lance’s eyes haze over. “Lemme come, please?”

Lance must be close as well, and most importantly – and luckily – not in the mood to make Keith really cry for it, because he hums thoughtfully, nodding. “You’re right, sweetheart. You’ve been so good for me, you _do_ deserve a reward.”

Lance continues to stroke him at the same slow pace, and his left hand starts to trail down his front. He caresses his chest, the soft and curly hair there, then his stomach, scratching his abs lightly. He plays with Keith’s treasure trail, moving closer and closer to where Keith really wants him, always teasing him.

“Tell you what, kitten. I’ll make you come all prettily in my hands, and I want you to watch it, very carefully. Then I’ll fuck you right here in front of this mirror, I’ll come inside my good boy, and you’ll watch yourself come on my cock. Sounds good?”

Keith nods, eyes slipping closed and visualizing the tantalizing image. He really can’t wait for-

A hand wraps around his throat, squeezing for a few seconds, and his eyes immediately snap open. “I said, sounds good?”

“Y- Yeh,” he manages to reply despite the hard grip on his throat, the dark eyes watching him with that hot, hungry rage. Lance’s voice has become low and rumbly, assertive enough to make Keith shudder at the thought of a possible punishment for his misbehaviour.

“Good. Next time I ask a question and you don’t answer, it won’t be pretty. Got it?”

“Huh-hm.” He nods, eyes widening with fear and arousal burning throughout his whole body. Lance removes his hand from Keith’s throat and reaches back down. “Got it. Sorry.”

“Good boy,” Lance hums, placing a comforting kiss on Keith’s shoulder. “And remember- not a sound.”

After that, the actual climb towards Keith’s climax goes by like a blur. Lance starts to move his right hand at a faster speed, stroking him from base to tip, squeezing, stroking from tip to base, squeezing, and so on. His left hand moves down, cupping Keith’s balls and gently playing with them, fingers tickling and caressing and carefully fondling them. It’s still a slow, torturous pace, and Keith struggles to keep his eyes open, to focus on the tormenting scene before him when there are sparks of pleasure coursing through him at every slightly harsher touch.

Now that he has somewhat quickened the pace, Keith can hear the subtle slick sound of Lance’s hand jerking him off. It’s wet, it’s filthy, and coupled with Lance’s low breaths and hums next to his hear, as well as his own trembling and rustling against the sheets and Lance’s clothes – well, Keith is just about ready to burst, he just needs a little _more_.

And Lance - the wonderful, thoughtful sadist he is – feels the need to remind him what the rules are. “Patience, love. You’re gonna take what I give you like the good boy you are, yeah? I want you to come from this only. Will you do that for me, kitten?”

Face hot and growing hotter from having Lance’s intense eyes on him, Keith gulps. “Yes, yes,” he clears his throat, but he almost chokes on his saliva when Lance twists his wrist and thumbs the head of Keith’s cock.

Biting his lip hard enough to hurt, Keith watches Lance’s long, slim fingers tug at him, how they move a little faster and then go back to a slower rhythm every time Keith lets out a shuddering breath. Lance is watching his face intently through the mirror, watching Keith as he slowly falls apart under his teasing.

“Good, good, you’re being so good. I know you’re close, kitten, and you look so cute, so sexy, all hot and trembling for me. I’m gonna make you come now, hm?”

Keith lets out a relieved sigh, broken off by a hitch in his breath when Lance squeezes his balls and presses his thumb on the skin just below them. The other hand starts to stroke more firmly, the same slow pace but with a rougher touch. He can’t stop watching the tip of his cock, almost an angry red and wet with precome.

“C’mon, baby, it’s time. Do not take your eyes off yourself for even a second, I want you to remember this.”

And with a final squeeze and swipe of Lance’s thumb over his head, Keith watches himself as he starts to come. His muscles contract until they hurt, straining against the restraints as he trembles, big shocks of pleasure running through him and making his brain feel foggy with it. Lance continues to stroke him through it all, drop after drop of white come coating his fingers and adding to the wet, slippery sound.

Keith lets out an involuntary moan when his cock gives a last throb and Lance strokes him faster, oversensitivity shooting through his body. As soon as the sound is out of his mouth, a hand wraps around his throat, cutting his breath. Keith’s eyes instantly roll in the back of his head and he lets himself go once again, quivering against Lance’s body as he’s forced to sit there and take exactly what Lance gives him.

Just as Keith starts letting out little broken, puffed breaths, Lance’s hands give a last squeeze and finally relent. He’s left panting, his head lolling on Lance’s shoulder as his boyfriend hugs him tightly.

“So good, my good boy. You did so good. Did you like what you saw?”

Keith is still panting and trying to catch his breath, trying to will his body to stop trembling. “Y-Yes, I- I did, thank you, Lance.” His voice is shaky, almost hesitant.

“You’re welcome, kitten. Such a polite, good boy.” Hot lips attach to his neck, right beneath his jaw, and Lance sucks a mark there, grinding his hips against Keith to make him feel his own hard cock. “Are you ready for your prize now?”

Keith nods, instantly lighting up at the thought of getting that dick inside him.

Turns out, he wasn’t ready at all.

“Nngh, _aanh_ -“

“Patience, Keithy.” Lance’s voice is strained, jaw set in a hard line from the effort it takes to finger Keith at such an unrelenting speed. There’s sweat pooling in the middle of his brows, which are clenched in total concentration. And as much as a worked-up Lance looks positively enchanting in all his naked and dominating glory, Keith recognizes himself as the real star of the show.

Still beautifully tied up, with his cheek squished right on the edge of their bed, chest pushed down by a hand on his own tied up arms, ass propped up in the air just at the right angle for Lance to ram three long fingers straight into his prostate, over and over and over again - Keith is enraptured, powerlessly watching himself as he moans and drools all over the sheets, with both his open mouth and hard cock, wearing a permanent blush on his debauched face.

Despite the torture he’s being subjected to – encouraged to be loud but not allowed to come until Lance tells him so – Keith is glad that Lance is slowly losing his mean streak as his own erection becomes harder and harder to ignore.

“F-Fuck- Lance-“

“Sorry baby, there’s just something about you being so vulnerable like this… It makes me want to edge you for hours.”

Keith’s eyes widen in fear-

Lance notices his panicked look and chuckles. “Don’t worry, kitten, I’m too worked-up for that now. Maybe next time, yeah?” His fingers slip out of Keith’s hole, leaving him empty. A slap lands on his ass cheek and he moans, warmth spreading across his skin and burning in the best way. “Yeah, I think I’ve had enough. You’re ready.”

With that, Keith is hoisted back into a kneeling position by a strong grip on his biceps, but his sweaty hair remains stuck to his face uncomfortably. Lance lubes his cock up with one hand and wordlessly reaches out to uncover Keith’s eyes, smiling mischievously at him in the mirror.

Keith scoffs and shakes his head, trying to hide the small giddy smile that will only inflate Lance’s ego.

“Tough luck, Keithy, I see your sappy smile.” Lance proceeds to circle Keith’s rim with the tip of his cock, teasing around and then breaching in, only to slip out half a second later. Keith catches his gaze, and just as he opens his mouth to tell Lance to hurry up, his boyfriend pinches his thigh and chuckles.

“Welcome aboard the Lancey plane. Keep your safety belt on at all times, we will be flying at rough speeds today. Destination: Poundtown.”

Keith can’t stop himself from giggling, and when he meets his own eyes, he hates – loves - the obvious fondness he regards Lance with. “You’re ridiculous, c’mon, just-“

“I may be a clown, but you want my cock so bad, babe, it’s so sweet and pathetic,” he says, a smirk on his face as he grips Keith’s hips and finally guides his cock inside his hole, inch by agonizing inch. They both sigh in relief when he’s buried deep inside, and he’s so hard and big that Keith can feel him twitching, throbbing inside him.

Lance starts up with a dirty grind, which quickly turns into a proper fucking, complete with the nasty squelching of lube and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

“That’s what you wanted, right? My cock spreading you wide open?”

After a harsher thrust, Keith almost topples forward, and Lance immediately wraps an arm around his waist, bringing them closer and making his cock hit deeper.

“Y-Yes, Lance, f-fuck-“

“Fuck, babe, look at you. Lookin’ like a dream, takin’ my cock so good.”

“More, please-“ Keith pants, in between punched out breaths. He’s so, so close, and he really wants to watch them both come together. “Harder, f-faster- please, Lance-“

“Fuck, Keith, yeah-” Lance’s voice is becoming more and more strained, a sign that he is approaching his own climax. He unwraps the arm around Keith’s waist and grips his throat instead, only applying a little pressure at first.

Keith gasps, meeting Lance’s wild eyes in the mirror with a shudder of anticipation. He notices how dilated his pupils are, the familiar warm brown colour almost completely consumed by those endless, hungry black pools of lust.

“My greedy little kitten, always asking for more, more, more, and more,” he grunts, emphasizing each word with a brutal thrust against Keith’s prostate. The force behind his snapping hips would send Keith flying off the bed if it wasn’t for the tight grip he has on Keith’s hip and on his throat.

All Keith can do is let out filthy sounds and broken breaths, his mouth stuck open in an obscene O shape as he pants and fails to moan Lance’s name. The sight of his red cheeks, his furrowed brows and shiny eyes, his trembling lips wet with spit, the way he crinkles his nose and his eyes struggle to stay open – he’s never been particularly interested in his own body or his own face, but he does look just as good as Lance always tells him.

“Are y’close, hmm?”

Keith nods, the fingers around his throat tightening their grip as Lance picks up the already impossibly fast and hard pace of his hips. His head is swimming, body trembling from how much his muscles are constricting, straining under the rope in a desperate attempt to ignore the fire burning inside him, to stave off his orgasm, desperately waiting for Lance’s permission.

“Laah-nn- aunh, f-fuuh-ck, p‘ease-“

“Yeah, yeah- I hear ya- come on my cock, kitten.”

And he does. His whole body tenses one last time, before finally letting go with a loud moan. He watches the way his whole face furrows as he comes, his mouth slack open as he chokes on nothing, eyes watering and some tears spilling over just like his dick shoots white come all over the mirror.

Lance keeps fucking him relentlessly through it all, his cock still filling him up so quickly and hitting so deep that he feels it in his stomach, in his throat. His ears are pounding, his head is swimming deliciously, but his now lazy eyes are stuck on Lance’s concentrated reflection in the mirror, how his hands are now squeezing his middle, nails digging into his skin with a slight burning sensation.

At some point the ringing in Keith’s ears subsides and he can finally savour Lance’s panting, the low puffs of breath against his neck, his wrecked voice. “So fuckin’ close, baby, I’m almost- fuck, you’ve been such a good boy, watching yourself so intensely- gonna come inside you, kitten-“

Keith only hums, eagerly waiting for it. He feels Lance’s hips falter and watches how his eyes squeeze shut, before he slams in one last time and grinds against Keith’s ass, cock pulsing and finally releasing his hot come deep inside. He also bites Keith’s shoulder, uncaring of the marks already littering his skin, and Keith lets out a low hiss at the sudden pain – but the pleasurable shock of electricity coursing through his whole body tells him a different story, as always.

There’s a lot of aftercare and cuddling after that, as well as some cleaning up, and they eventually decide to leave the mirror right in front of the bed for future use.

(Lance says he wants to fuck Keith’s face in front of it at least once, if not more.)

(Keith may already be secretly planning his revenge, but that’s for him only to know.)


End file.
